


They Were Roommates

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Friendship, Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from March 18-24 of 2019. This is part of a series called Bruce Banner Week 2019.Prompt Wonder:Bruce had to move to a new school since the incident.





	They Were Roommates

Bruce let’s out a deep sigh taking in his surroundings. Well it’s a new school a better one he had been told and from the expression on his aunt’s face was an early Christmas present to herself. No more would she have to care for her poor misguided nephew. She really knew how to pull on the water works with ease. Especially since his last near incident at school.

Bruce looks around his new dorm suitcase in hand. He sees the small kitchenette and fridge in one section of the square room and the small living room with one TV along with two different computer desks. He sees the door at the left end and walks through the tight hallway. On the left side is the bathroom while on the right is another room that opens into a bedroom. It has two small beds and two closets with nothing else of importance. He sees the room already has a suitcase on the right bed, so he places his own suitcase on the left bed.

He hopes his roommate will be appropriate or at least decent to live with. He knows this sudden scholarship opening for this highly prestigious school is only available to him. Who knew being a suspect in a possible bombing of a school and massive depression with a shot of anxiety would earn him a full ride to this school. It’s not great but it was a way to get out from the town.

He misses Jennifer the most, but this was for the best and they will stay in contact through letters. Or he hopes they will. Depends on his aunt’s mood of if she wants to separate them like she tried to do when he was younger.

Bruce groans seeing the suitcase on his bed. He just wants to sleep but he knows he should unpack. Maybe before the other roommate gets here. Hmm he might be able to think of a plan on how to greet the roommate. He might need a game plan if he’s going to survive this new school.

He’s just unclicked his suitcase when he hears the door slam open along with a loud voice still hanging onto the bits of the puberty monster. He flinches and watches as the door is opened suddenly showing a young teen like himself.

The teen has dark black hair and the beginnings of peach fuzz along the sides of his face with smooth baby skin everywhere else on his face. It makes him look like an inexperienced shaver or having badly patched sideburns. His observation is interrupted by the guy’s mouth.

“Hey, is it true you tried to blow up your last school,” the teen asks suddenly brown eyes trained on him.

Bruce fidgets under his gaze and gives a half smile. “Is that what they are saying about me?”

“Eh that and that you not so secretly like to eat the heads of squirrels, but I like getting my sources straight from the mouth,” he smirks. “Name’s Tony…Tony Stark,” he says holding out his hand.

“Uh hi Tony,” Bruce says quickly shaking his hand and releasing it. “I’m Bruce Banner.”

“That’s it,” Tony interrupts Bruce from speaking more.

“Uh yeah?”

“The Tony Stark is your roommate and you don’t-”

“Look unless you’re going to kill me in my sleep or, or try to hurt me worse I don’t care about whatever your name means. I don’t even know why I should care about your name it’s not as if that isn’t a common name so yeah,” he ends flustered as Tony just beams.

He feels the hug more than experiences it as quick as it happens. “This is going to be great. We’re going to be great friends I can already tell…I think so what area are you studying while here,” begins Tony as Bruce holds himself back slightly before answering.

Talking to Tony is enjoyable. He, he might have a friend? Wait don’t think it too soon and jinx it. He can feel the warmth from Guardian and swears they are laughing at him but in a teasing manner. He doesn’t want to freak Tony out and hides his expression as they continue to talk shop. It’s only within the next few hours he figures out that “The” Tony Stark as in Billionaire’s son is rooming with the school scholarship student.

Oh.


End file.
